Do Not Go Softly
by PurpleMoon3
Summary: It had been a stupid decision, but she was drunk and feeling reckless. But through the confusion and hunger she was certain of one thing. She didn't want to die. AU for 'Fresh Blood'


**"Do Not Go Softly"**

**A Supernatural Oneshot**

**Summary- It had been a stupid decision, but she was drunk and feeling reckless. But through the confusion and hunger she was certain of one thing. She didn't want to die. AU for 'Fresh Blood'**

She hung limply from the ceiling while staring at the floor. It was the only thing that didn't glare at her and she found comfort in it's cold dull color. Her stomach turned and growled at her demanding... something. She wasn't sure what and by the time the desire subsided she was too out of it to realize what had stopped it. She was too tired to care.

"H-hey. I think he's waking up." Her fellow captive whispered with a dry throat.

It was tempting to look up and find out if the third member of their little kidnapping was coming around, but the floor was much more peaceful. There was no risk in the lights burning into her abused eyes and proving that the drug was still pounding through her system. If she ever escaped the dingy warehouse she'd never do anything harder than orange juice.

The man, Gordon their captor had called him, groaned as he came around. Curiosity got the better of her, and she titled her head to peek through her messy blond bangs at the man. He looked strong, and for the past hour, she couldn't hear his heartbeat.

Maybe she was coming down.

But watching his eyes dance across the room to lock on the little things she knew he was just starting. Pain etched across his features as she watched him, noticing every twitch of muscle as he struggled with the chains. So she was still high, and hanging beside her Nicole sucked in a breath of hope.

_Danger_

A feeling of doom surged through her body temporarily blocking out the hunger. Gordon pulled himself up, pushing himself to the limit, and miraculously the chain broke.

"Please... Please help us..." Nicole begged as the man began to walk away. He turned, unnaturally bloodshot -practically red- eyes locking on them.

_No. Turn away. Leave._ She silently begged. It was unexplainable the desire she had to flee from the man, but the chain held her tight as she shivered.

He went to Nicole first, touched her cheek with a sad expression on his face, and whispered in her ear as she smiled in relief. "I'll help you. I'll free you."

She ignored the choked off scream; ignored the grisly scene taking place not three feet from her. No. She thrashed and pushed. She fought the panic and used it to feed her strength.

Blood spurt like a fountain with a sickening crack of bone, splattering her hands and giving them a slickness she was morbidly thankful for. Gordon dropped Nicole's head to the ground and walked shakily over to her as she screamed and kicked out.

Amazingly, she knocked him back into the wall and at the same time managed to dislocate or break her wrist. She wasn't sure which, but it allowed her to slip from the chains even if she did leave not a small amount of skin behind.

"We're monsters. We have to die." The man spoke calmly as he untangled himself from the warped bed frame and stalked toward her, blocking the stairs. She cradled her injured wrist to her hand and retreated away from him. He was insane.

Nicole's face, frozen in pain and terror, stared up at her.

The blond girl backed into a table, tears in her eyes. "I don't want to die."

She felt behind her for a weapon, for anything really, that might help her. All she found was a glass jar of some congealed liquid that had been left by their captor. She could work with that.

Screaming in rage and fear she hurled the jar at the man, not noticing as he dodged it with a look of disgust. She was too busy using the table as a springboard to the rafters. From there, the stained windows shattered under her fists.

"I don't want to die." She cried to herself while running along the roof top. Later she would marvel at the sudden increase in strength and speed.

She fled into the night, Gordon chasing after her, but she knew the town better than he did. She'd been turned before him. She'd fed. She would outlast him on this chase, or die.

She refused to die. She ignored the sounds assaulting her ears and buzzing lights as shingles and tar gave way to cement. She was going to live.

END.

A/N- Because Supernatural just makes you want the Vampires to live. And the Shapeshifters, even if they are murderous crazy nut bags.


End file.
